2005
2005 Events in the JAG/NCIS Universe *Ari Haswari returns to the United States albeit secretly, his goal to kill Gibbs. *NCIS investigate the murders of two Lieutenants and soon discover that not only has Ari returned but that Ari is also the leader of a second terrorist cell. *The NCIS Major Case Response Team head to Norfolk in an attempt to stop an attempted terrorist attack on Norfolk Harbor, triggering a gunfight between themselves and Ari's terrorist cell. *Although they're successful in stopping the attack from going ahead, the NCIS team suffer a devastating loss when NCIS Special Agent Kate Todd dies after being shot in the head by Ari himself who uses a sniper rifle to carry out the attack. *As the NCIS team try to come to terms with Kate's death, they find themselves remembering her via hallucinations or manifestations of Ghost Kate. *NCIS Director Thomas Morrow resigns from NCIS to accept a position at the Department of Homeland Security and is subsequently replaced by Jennifer Shepard, Gibbs's former partner and girlfriend. *Mossad Officer Ziva David arrives at NCIS and it's revealed that she and Jenny know each other. It's also revealed that Ziva is in contact with Ari. *Ari finally emerges and kidnaps Medical Examiner Assistant Gerald Jackson with the intention of forcing Ducky into a meet although Gibbs attempts to stop Ducky from leaving NCIS, having presumably figured out Ducky's true intention but ultimately fails. *Ducky manages to get to the meet and exchanges places with Gerald who races off to NCIS. *Gibbs launches a solo operation to find both Gerald and Ducky while McGee stays on protection detail with Abby and Tony is out, tailing Ziva. *Gerald arrives at NCIS and informs McGee and Abby as well as Gibbs via speaker that Ari let Gerald go. *Gibbs tails a Mossad operative although that ends abruptly when Ducky arrives on the scene. *Eventually, with Ziva's assistance, Gibbs manages to conduct and pull off a plan that sees Ari dying at Ziva's hand just as Ari attempts to kill Gibbs. *In the aftermath of Ari's death, Ziva personally escorts his remains back to Tel Aviv where they are presumably buried while Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Jenny all attend Kate's funeral which takes place in Indianapolis with Kate being buried with the Presidential Medal of Freedom. *Paula Cassidy temporarily joins the team as they subsequently stop Kyle Boone, a notorious serial killer and Adam O'Neill, Boone's lawyer as well as the copycat. Boone is later sent back to prison and presumably executed after having been brought to NCIS in regards to the copycat case while O'Neill later dies off-screen from injuries sustained in his fight against Cassidy. *Ziva returns to NCIS and reveals that she is now a member of the main NCIS team. Despite Gibbs, Tony and McGee having distrust in her, Ziva eventually proves her worth by saving Ducky's life which sees her becoming a permanent member of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team. Broadcast Media Television *January 7, 2005- Automatic for the People (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *January 11, 2005- Black Water (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *January 14, 2005- The Sixth Juror (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *January 18, 2005- Doppelgänger (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *February 4, 2005- Heart of Darkness (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *February 8, 2005- The Meat Puzzle (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *February 11, 2005- Fit for Duty (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *February 15, 2005- Witness (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *February 18, 2005- Bridging the Gulf (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *February 22, 2005- Caught on Tape (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *February 25, 2005- Straits of Malacca (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *March 1, 2005- Pop Life (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *March 11, 2005- JAG: San Diego (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *March 22, 2005- An Eye for an Eye (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *March 29, 2005- Bikini Wax (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *April 1, 2005- Death at the Mosque (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *April 8, 2005- Two Towns (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *April 12, 2005- Conspiracy Theory (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *April 15, 2005- Unknown Soldier (episode), the JAG Season 10 episode airs for the first time. *April 22, 2005- Dream Team (episode), the JAG Season 9 episode airs for the first time. *April 26, 2005- Red Cell (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *April 29, 2005- Fair Winds and Following Seas (episode), the JAG Season 9 finale episode and also series finale of JAG airs for the first time. *May 3, 2005- Hometown Hero (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *May 10, 2005- SWAK (episode), the NCIS Season 2 episode airs for the first time. *May 24, 2005- Twilight (episode), the NCIS Season 2 finale episode, airs for the first time. *September 20, 2005- Kill Ari Part 1 (episode), the NCIS Season 3 premiere episode airs for the first time. As a result of her character, Caitlin Todd dying in "Twilight", Sasha Alexander is credited as a "Special Guest Star". *September 27, 2005- Kill Ari Part 2 (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *October 4, 2005- Mind Games (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *October 11, 2005- Silver War (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. This is also the first ever episode to have Cote de Pablo in the opening credits. *October 18, 2005- Switch (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *October 25, 2005- The Voyeur's Web (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *November 1, 2005- Honor Code (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *November 8, 2005- Under Covers (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *November 22, 2005- Frame-Up (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *November 29, 2005- Probie (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. *December 13, 2005- Model Behavior (episode), the NCIS Season 3 episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline